


Misunderstood

by SilveryxDark



Series: Fic Bingo [3]
Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time that Tora and Saga ever meet, Tora completely misunderstands Saga's intentions. Saga works to rectify that.</p><p>For the "misunderstanding" and "exhibitionism" squares on my bingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to my Livejournal.

Tora didn’t usually have a low opinion of people he had just met. People tended to judge him on _his_ looks, so he really didn’t want to be that kind of guy too. But he honestly thought that this... Saga guy was infuriating.

At first he thought that guy was an arrogant shit without any respect for staff members. But then he was sweet and polite to everyone else, and only seemed to act so insufferably annoying around him.

For example, Saga wouldn’t stop staring at him for a full minute when they met. And then later, he told Tora to carry out his amp. Which was fucking huge and heavy and a problem even for someone of Tora’s stature (because yeah, he was thin and not all that muscular).

“Eh? You can’t carry that?” Saga said, with a frustrating smirk on his lips (that looked kind of full and pink and nice, actually).

Tora bit back a retort, and merely grunted and glared, carrying out the equipment. And during Saga’s band’s set, he didn’t even use the thing! Seriously, what the hell was his problem?

Tora didn't have any idea why he was the target of this guy's dislike, but at the same time, he couldn't help but appreciate his looks. Everyone probably did. He had pretty eyes, a high, sharp nose, the aforementioned pink and soft-looking lips, a slender body, and he had a gorgeous ass shown off in his tight, _tight_ pants.

Still, no matter how attractive he was, this Saga seemed bent on frustrating him, and with that smirk that Tora wanted to wipe off his face. Maybe with Tora’s cock in his mouth - okay, he should probably stop thinking like that. He really needed to get laid or something.

Another band was performing, and he really didn’t have anything to do. Quietly, he stepped out for a smoke, only to see Saga smoking, too, and he found himself focused on his lips around his cigarette, blowing smoke into the air. How fucking perfect were those lips?

Then said lips curved into a grin and Saga said, "Heya. Eyes up here, Tora-san."

Tora flinched, embarrassed, looking into Saga’s eyes.. "Sorry. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?" Saga drawled, smiling lazily at him.

Tora fought the urge to roll his eyes at that. "Why do you dislike me?"

Saga lost his smugness, suddenly looking rather like a lost, confused puppy. What. "Eh? You thought I didn’t like you?!" he said.

"Yeah?" Tora snapped. "Dude, you made me carry that fucking heavy amp, and insulted me when I found it hard to lift! And you didn’t even use the fucking thing!"

Saga flushed. "Huh. I need to work on my flirting technique."

"Your - _what_?" Tora said, not quite sure he was hearing things right.

"Flirting! I was trying to flirt with you!" Saga whined - yeah, actually whined.

"You were?" Tora said, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, fuck, now you're pissed and -" Saga stopped as Tora stepped forward, pressing him against the wall. "Oh. Are you gonna beat me up or are you gonna fuck me?" he breathed.

Tora stared at those sinful lips, and pressed his own against them. They were as soft as he thought they would be, and tasted like smoke and sweetness. Saga was clearly experienced in kissing, his lips parting for Tora and tongue licking.

And then Tora pulled back with a gasp, breathing heavily. “I seriously thought you didn’t like me. You and that stupid fucking smirk on your pretty mouth...”

"Oh? I’ll make sure to let you know that I do like you, then. With my… pretty mouth, as you say,” Saga laughed, and dropped to his knees at once.

Wait, what? “Here?” Tora hissed.

Saga looked up at him and smiled, licking his lips. Then he nodded and stroked Tora's clad crotch, cupping his bulge. Tora hissed, sinking his hands into Saga's hair. The strands felt rather nice and soft in his fingers. Saga’s fingers nimbly undid Tora’s jeans, and tugged down his underwear.

He pulled out Tora's cock, and again he looked up. “Yes. Right here, now. I don’t care if someone comes out and sees us, because you’re fucking hot and they ought to be jealous that I’m the one you’re fucking.”

“You really think I’m attractive?” Tora asked bluntly.

“Eh? Yeah. I mean, your hair could use a bit of work, but you’re not bad at all. Especially down here,” Saga replied cheerfully, and without further ado, his lips closed around the head of Tora’s cock.

Tora bit back a groan at the action. He was right - that mouth looked absolutely fucking gorgeous with his cock inside. And it felt absolutely amazing. He couldn’t help but wonder if it’d feel even better inside Saga’s ass. And _then_ Saga began sucking.

Within a few seconds, this was already shaping up to be the best blowjob of Tora's life. Saga was working absolute magic with his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, tongue sliding under his cock.

Tora kind of prided himself on being able to last for quite a while, but he was currently having to make quite the effort not to embarrass himself by coming too quickly. Fuck, Saga had the hottest, wettest mouth imaginable, and the softest lips, and tightest throat...

Seriously, this guy had skills a porn star would be proud of. And he couldn't be older than Tora. Younger, probably, by at least a year or two. Damn.

When Tora opened his eyes to look down at Saga, his cheeks were flushed and hollowed, eyes half-closed. He even had one hand palming himself through his pants. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

Then Saga opened his eyes and met his gaze, his head moving back and forth. He looked so desperate to pleasure Tora, and that hot, hungry look in his eyes was the last thing Tora needed to come down Saga's throat.

Feeling his cock moving in Saga's mouth as his Saga swallowed all his cum made it twitch in interest again. He could safely say that he had never had a blowjob as good as this.

Saga slowly pulled back, licking his lips. He stood up then, looking happy, though his pants were still bulging noticeably. Tora smiled back, and reached forward to cup Saga’s crotch, lightly squeezing it.

It elicited a soft moan from Saga. “Fuck me. Now.”

“You’re absolutely sure you want me to? Now? Here?” Tora asked.

“Yes! How many times do I have to tell you?” Saga hissed, pressing his hips right against Tora’s.

Tora gave a frustrated groan and turned them around, pushing Saga against the wall. “Then I will fuck you. You don’t know how much I’ve wanted to be inside you.”

Saga smiled lazily at him, and continued rubbing against him. “Then shut up and do it. Got condoms and lube in my bag. Get them.”

"Turn," Tora commanded.

Saga obeyed and braced himself against the wall, ass sticking out. Tora pulled Saga's pants down, and looked appreciatively at his gorgeous bottom, just perfectly curved, the skin smooth and fair. He squeezed a cheek lightly, earning another soft cry from Saga.

He retrieved the lube from Saga's bag and poured it liberally onto his fingers. Saga moaned, opening beneath him as he slid a finger inside that tight heat.

"You're pretty slutty, aren’t you?" Tora muttered.

Saga gave a breathy laugh. "Oh, yes, I am. I like sex. Can’t blame me for that, right?"

Tora gave a short huff of laughter and continued to work Saga's passage open. He did so in a short time, having three fingers knuckle deep inside him and making Saga jerk and yelp every time he curled his digits just so. He had never prepared someone so smoothly before, so quickly, so easily. Saga was obviously used to this. It pleased him, it would be so much easier.

"Are you done?" Saga moaned. "Please, I want you to fuck me!"

"Yeah," Tora hissed, and thrust his fingers into Saga's prostate again before drawing them out.

That action made Saga give a broken cry, shuddering hard against him. By this time, Tora's cock was fully hard again. He quickly rolled a condom onto his erection, before positioning himself carefully and slowly thrusting into Saga.

It felt amazing. He felt so hot and tight around his cock, and Saga's ass clenched around his cock. Like it was made to fit him. Saga had his head thrown back, keening low in his throat.

"You okay?" Tora asked.

"Mm," Saga breathed. "You can move. Please. Mm… you feel pretty big."

"Do you say that to everyone?" Tora muttered, pulling back and then roughly thrusting in.

"Ahh! N-no, I mean it..." Saga moaned, hips pushing back eagerly. "Fuck, more..."

Tora smiled and started thrusting in earnest. Saga panted and cried out under him, his hips snapping back hard with each of Tora's thrusts.

And then they heard the voices of a group of teenagers passing by somewhere, talking, and Tora stilled. Saga was twitching under him though, moving his hips shallowly, still, moaning quietly.

"Keep it down," Tora hissed.

“Told you, I don’t care,” Saga gasped, squeezing around Tora even more,

Tora bit back a groan. Fucking hell, he hadn't expected exactly how serious Saga was. And honestly, he wouldn't mind if the group turned this way and caught him like this, claiming this gorgeous man for himself, fucking him against the wall. Or if anyone else did, for that matter.

They passed, though, and then there were just the sounds of the loud music coming from the livehouse. Tora was almost disappointed, but then there was Saga just beneath him, quivering and squeezing around his erection.

Tora slammed in roughly, and Saga gave a hoarse cry, scrabbling at the wall, his whole body jerking. "Yes, there, oh god oh god please yes!"

Tora continued thrusting at that angle, earning broken moans of bliss from the bassist. He was close, but he wanted to make Saga come first. No way was he going to come too quickly again.

"I'm - I'm gonna - unn, yes!" Saga cried, after another couple of thrusts.

"Really? You're gonna come? Just from having my cock in you?" Tora hissed in surprise.

Saga nodded, apparently too far gone to produce anything coherent.

"You are such a slut," Tora groaned, punctuating each word with a thrust of his hips, tearing a moan from Saga's lips each time.

At the last, it was with enough force that Saga's whole body shook, and a heartbeat later Saga was coming with a hoarse sob, his semen spattering against the walls.

He was so beautiful.

Tora himself came within a few thrusts, shuddering with the force of it, his mind wiped blank with ecstasy. Saga was whimpering quietly beneath him, and Tora slowly pulled out, weary with pleasure.

"Shit," Tora cursed as Saga suddenly went limp in his arms.

Tora quickly cleaned up what he could with a hand, and supported Saga with the other. Soon, though, Saga awoke, looking dazed.

"Saga? Are you okay?" Tora asked gently.

"Hmm...?"

"You passed out, fuck, I was worried," Tora said. "Do you need anything? I can drive you back home or something..."

"Ah... Oh... Look, actually, uh... I live with my parents. It'd be embarrassing..." Saga said, smiling shyly.

Tora had no idea why he was asking, but he did anyway. "Want to come over?"

Saga's smile turned dopey, as he clung onto Tora's side. "Yes please... Thank you..."

God, he looked adorable like this. Was he always so clingy and cute after sex? Tora wanted to test that theory.

Yet, maybe they wouldn't meet again. Who knew what would happen in the future? As if they would be in the same band or something.

\---

"This is Nao, and this is Saga..." Shou said happily. "I'm Shou, this is Tora!"

Tora stared at Saga, who was looking at him in surprise, too. They hadn't exchanged numbers after their first meeting, which Tora had regretted since (although back at Tora's apartment, they'd gone for another round, and yes, Saga was indeed adorable and clingy afterwards.)

"Saga-san?" Tora blurted out.

"Eh? You know Saga?" Nao asked curiously.

"Ah - we've met, yes," Saga said, smiling guilelessly.

“Really? How?” Shou asked.

"Yeah, Saga’s band performed at the livehouse I was working at. You made me carry your amp, insulted me when I found it heavy, and didn't even use it in the end," Tora said with a laugh.

"Sorry! I made it up to you, though, didn't I?" Saga replied, all innocence, though there was a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Tora nodded, grinning back at him. Shou and Nao seemed very happy that they already knew each other and appeared to be on good terms.

"We've just got to find another guitarist, I think, that'd be good..." Shou said, and Nao agreed earnestly, the two of them chatting about plans.

“So, Saga-san! What do you say to, mm, a drink or two?” Tora asked, smiling.

Saga looked at him, tongue flicking out quickly. It was an action easy to miss, but not for Tora. What or whom else could he focus on but Saga?

“Yes. I think that’d be good.” Saga agreed, smirking. “I would love to have a drink with you.”


End file.
